


I Don't Even Like Quidditch

by warblerfied



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, Gryffindor Blaine Anderson, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, OR IS IT??, Quidditch, Slytherin Kurt Hummel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerfied/pseuds/warblerfied
Summary: It is a simple fact of life, true as the gravity that pulls us down, that Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get along. At all. This remains true in Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, captains of the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams. Or does it?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I Don't Even Like Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in honor of the ten year anniversary of klaine's first kiss. enjoy !!

It is a simple fact of life, true as the gravity that pulls us down, that Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get along. At all. This remains true in Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, captains of the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams. Kurt was a Seeker, had the perfect build for it: lithe, aerial, able to move quickly. Blaine, on the other hand, was a Beater. Though his frame is compact, he had great strength in his arms, able to knock a Bludger all the way across the pitch. 

Their distaste for each other, however, did not end when they exited the pitch. Kurt would take any opportunity available to him to make a comment at Blaine’s expense. Whether it be about his height (or lack thereof) or his insatiable need to be the center of attention, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez were just about always laughing at him and it drove him mad. He recuperated with the occasional joke about how Kurt once had a crush on his stepbrother, a bit of information disclosed to him by Finn Hudson, a fellow Gryffindor Quidditch player. But mostly, his anger was let out on the pitch which made him an amazing Beater.

Blaine’s hair, usually gelled so closely to his head that it resembled a helmet, curled when he played Quidditch. It would have been an enthralling thing had Kurt not hated him so much. What? He wasn’t completely blinded by hate. But anyway, his focus should be on the snitch. Perhaps it would be if his best friend’s Quidditch commentary weren’t so incessant, it would be a bit simpler.

“Hummel seems to have been momentarily distracted by Curly Sue on Gryffindor team, but has officially regained his focus,” Santana’s voice boomed throughout the pitch. Kurt rolled his eyes and held his middle finger behind him, ignoring the scandalized gasp from Professor McGonagall at Santana’s side best he could.

At that moment, a Bludger flew in front of him, aimed at the Slytherin chaser at his side, holding the Quaffle. Chasing after it was Blaine Anderson, who stopped in front of him and gave an almost undetectable wink before swinging his bat at the Bludger, sending it to the other side of the pitch, where Slytherin was once again in possession. 

Kurt felt anger bubble dully in his chest, but squashed it down, all he had to focus on now was finding that damned snitch. 

“Squishyteets from Gryffindor team in possession and heading toward the Slytherin goal posts with a clear shot. COME ON YOU IDIOT THAT WAS AN EASY BLOCK,” Santana yelled as Hudson’s throw flew through the Slytherin goal post. She reluctantly added after a brief scolding from McGonagall, “Ten points to Gryffindor. This keeps us at a Gryffindor lead, eighty to ten. Though Slytherin could’ve easily blocked it if our Keeper weren’t such a-”

“LOPEZ STICK TO THE COMMENTARY.”

Kurt chuckled to himself as Santana gave a monotonous description of what happened after McGonagall’s rebuke. For all that Kurt found them annoying, Kurt had to admit Gryffindor had quite the Quidditch team, and Slytherin… well, let’s say they were lucky the Seeker gets one hundred and fifty points for catching the snitch. Kurt knew he was Slytherin’s only chance at winning with their current team. 

He squinted below him, trying to catch sight of the familiar glint of gold. He saw the beating of the small golden wing and pressed himself flat against the handle of his broom, surging forward and catching the Gryffindor Seeker close on his tail. He smirked to himself, knowing their race to the ground by the Slytherin posts was practically handed to him on a platter. Until, that is, a rogue Bludger flew directly in front of him, causing him to come to a screeching halt. He looked to where it came from to see Blaine Anderson smiling down at him.

“WHAT THE HELL, ANDERSON?” Kurt yelled, trying to swerve around the Bludger, which was now bent on hitting him. If it weren’t for the Beaters on his own team keeping it at bay, it probably would’ve succeeded.

Blaine simply smirked and flew away, a streak of crimson and gold, yelling back, “GOOD LUCK CATCHING UP!”

Kurt saw red as he heard Santana groan. “The Gryffindor seeker has caught the snitch. One hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor. Gryffindor has won,” she announced dejectedly, dropping her head onto her arms. He looked down and did, indeed, see the Gryffindor Seeker waving his arm above his head, the golden wings of the Snitch flapping between fingers of a closed fist, and the rest of his team piling on top of him, including one Blaine Anderson, who sent him a two finger salute before throwing himself on top of the Gryffindor dog pile. The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff sections of the stadium exploded in cheers while the Slytherin section sulked and sneered at their fellow students. 

Kurt flew to the ground, ignoring his fellow teammates who claimed he should’ve flown into the ball in his pursuit of the snitch, and into the Slytherin locker room. He sighed as he pulled off the emerald green robes and started on his seven part skin-care regiment, once again ignoring his team mates. 

Soon enough, his team cleared out and he, too, left his locker room… only to walk into that of the Gryffindor team, where he knew Anderson would still be. Know your enemy, so the people say. And Kurt’s enemy spent about half an hour after every game trying to get the frizzy curls that appear during the matches under control. 

“What the hell was that about, Anderson?” he asked pointedly as the door slammed to a close behind him. Blaine was standing in front of the sinks, twirling a tamed curl around his finger to make it more defined. He had added gel to his hair. Not as much as he usually did, just enough to prevent the clown-like afro that usually appeared.

He grinned, unbothered by the pale man standing behind him. He gestured to his improved hair. “What do you think?”

“I asked you a question,” Kurt responded, trying desperately not to look at Anderson’s hair, which was, admittedly, very  _ very  _ attractive.

“So did I,” Anderson shot back, turning to look directly at Kurt, rather than through the mirror. “But if you must know the answer to yours, it was a Quidditch move. You know, so that my team can win?”

“It was completely illegal!” Kurt retaliated, stomping angrily.

“Actually it wasn’t,” Blaine responded calmly, shrugging, “And you’d know that if you actually knew anything about this game.”

“How dare you?” Kurt gasped, crossing his arms over his chest, “I’ll have you know I was made captain for a reason! I know-”

“You know but you don’t care enough to remember,” Anderson interjected, cocking his head victoriously when Kurt had no response, “You thought that move was a foul! And from what I hear from Lopez, you’d rather be in the Frog Choir! So why in Godric’s name are you on the team?”

“B-because-”

“B-because?” Blain repeated with a raised brow. “And while I’m finally at it, what is it with you and making fun of me? I mean  _ me  _ specifically, because you can basically coexist with my teammates but when it comes to me… Merlin, I don’t think there’s ever been a moment where you’ve been nice. Or even just kept to yourself! And then on the pitch… you’re always by me even though you so blatantly hate me! So, what? What is it, Hummel? Why are you here? Why are you always around me?”

Kurt had reached his boiling point during Anderson’s rant. He was pacing around the almost completely crimson locker room, his hands rubbing at his temples. So, when the question was asked, he finally gave the truth. “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”

The last word echoed slightly in the silence of the locker room.  _ Well, _ Kurt thought to himself,  _ Might as well let it all out.  _ “I have been in love with you since I saw you get sorted! Then, when I first went to talk to you, you told me to get away because your brother told you all Slytherins were evil! You’d think that would make me get over it, huh?” he laughed humorlessly, “But, no, I was still stupidly, incredibly in love with you. And then, when you joined the team in our second year, I thought we could finally bond over Quidditch, but I guess you thought I was challenging you or something. So, I decided to start protecting myself, keep you at a distance by being mean to you, but even that didn’t work! I’m tired, Blaine, I’m so tired. It’s been so many years and I’m still so in love with you that it hurts.”

Blaine was stunned into silence, gaping at the man in front of him, who was breathing heavily after his long winded confession.

Sensing he wouldn’t get a response, Kurt sighed dejectedly, shaking his head as he spoke. “And you’re right,” he said, opening the door, “I don’t even like Quidditch.”

Blaine was frozen on the spot for a split second, only coming to when the door slammed behind Kurt. He rushed out of the Gryffindor locker room, chasing after the brunette.

“Kurt!” he yelled loudly, not caring who might see or hear. Kurt, however, only sped up, rushing to Santana Lopez, who looked compassionate for once in her life, opening her arms for Kurt to walk into. Kurt gave an almost undetectable sob as he fell into the woman’s arms. Santana sent him a pointed glare over Kurt’s shoulder. 

“Get lost, Hobbit. Haven’t you done enough?” she scolded, ignoring Kurt’s weak protests. She groaned when Blaine didn’t move. “Seriously, make yourself scarce.”

“I have to talk to you,” he said to Kurt, ignoring his best friend who was glaring daggers at him. Kurt sighed shakily, pulling away from Santana’s embrace and giving her a nod. 

Santana started walking away before turning to the pair, “I hope you remember how good I am with a Bat Bogey Hex.” 

Kurt chuckled tearfully as Santana walked away.

“She is something else,” Blaine said, looking in the direction of the woman who had just departed.

“She’s my best friend,” said Kurt defensively, “And you aren’t here to talk about her. Unless you are?”

“No, no,” Blaine responded instantly. Yet he was still silent. His golden eyes bore into Kurt’s soul as he searched for the proper words to say.

“Well… I haven’t got all day,” Kurt rushed, crossing his arms defensively over his chest, “I kind of have some embarrassed and heartbroken sobbing to do and an unusually sympathetic best friend to take advantage of. So unless you’re actually going to sa- mmf!”

Kurt was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own and slightly calloused hands, one holding his face and the other his waist. He was frozen for a few seconds, before responding to the kiss. He brought his hands up to wrap around Blaine’s neck, holding him tightly against himself and kissed back passionately, allowing every bit of love from the past years to funnel itself into the kiss.

He truly wanted to savor the moment. After all, he had been waiting six years for that very moment, but he had absolutely no coherent thoughts. All his senses screamed  _ Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. _

Much to Kurt’s chagrin, Blaine pulled away. He whined quietly at the loss, but kept his arms around Blaine’s neck and his forehead pressed against his. 

“I’ve got you beat,” Blaine whispered, smiling radiantly at Kurt, who looked thoroughly confused, “I fell in love with you on Platform 9 ¾. You were waving goodbye to your father from the window of the train. I was gone instantly, just a bit late on the catch up.”

“A bit?” Kurt repeated, laughing at the man in front of him.

“Oh, shut up,” Blaine groaned, rolling his honey eyes lightheartedly. Kurt giggled happily as Blaine kissed him again. All was well.


End file.
